Weird Society Fate Stay Night Familiar of Zero: Unfamiliar Path
by smidxanders
Summary: Archer is reborn in a completely different Universe where the age of Gods is eternal but still mingle among the mortals in the modern era. Adopted into a weird and loving family enjoying the moments he did not have in his previous life. Years pass by only to be pulled into a green portal along with his little brother Saito to a far off planet.
1. Chapter 1

**Name: Shirou Emiya**

 **Nick Name: Archer**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Height:6.3ft**

 **Weight: 195lb**

 **Origin: Originally from Japan, Fuyuki City but was later reincarnated in the Weird Society Universe at Homland.**

 **Age: 22yrs old**

 **Skin Tone : Light brown.**

 **Facial Shape : Lithe, angular jawline and lean lips**

 **Eye Color : Silver**

 **Hair Style : long silky smooth white hair.**

 **Body Type : Athletic and lithe**

 **Parents: Adopted son of Pedro Archimedes and Felicity Amor.**

 **Appearance:**

 **Archer is a tall handsome young adult with silver eyes that are emphasized by his long silky smooth white hair nicely layered on his head. He is quite toned, having strong muscles in his arms, legs, shoulders and upper chest.** **He wears a black body armor made from a special enchanted material that has unique healing properties, which consisted of a black tight and sleeveless shirt with sliver accents which outlined his muscles and a metal plate on his collar, and black pants that had two black straps on his thighs, and another two strapped around his shins separate from each other. He wears black metal plated shoes, which appear to be attached to his trousers. His signature red coat is a type of holy shroud, which were actually two separate sleeves connected by a metal plate at the back which covered his arms and was cut off showing his upper torso and midriff, and had a separate red open skirt which ended above his shins with the top fashioned and tied with an agemaki knot, covered by a silver metal plate.**

 **Ranking** **]: Parameters**

 **EX: Immeasurable**

 **:This represents something that falls outside of the numerical ranking scale, a value that cannot be quantified under the normal system because it is in a league of its own, powerful to the extent of rendering comparisons meaningless.**

 **A : Legendary**

 **B : Epic**

 **C : Beyond Superhuman**

 **D : Superhuman**

 **E : Extraordinary**

 **F : Normal**

 **[** **Parameters** **]**

 **Strength:|■■■■■|** **B**

 **Endurance:|■■■■■|** **B**

 **Agility:|■■■■■|** **B**

 **Mana:|■■■■■|** **A+++**

 **Luck:|■■■|** **D**

 **Charisma:|■■■|** **D**

 **Origin: Root**

 **Root is a rare Origin in the Weird Society universe unlike the Nasuverse where magic users have to follow their specific path of the origin they have. Usage of other magic that aren't related to their will either be too strainuous or impossible to use. But in the Weird Society Universe people born with Root will have a strong connection to a certain element and the usage of other elements is possible but is significantly weaker. But through constant practice and training the connection to other elements will become stronger. But Root isn't all powerful there are magics that can't connect to it because of how different they are in body, soul, and spirit. Prime examples are angelic and demonic magic because their just so different in their work in life. This type of magics are known as Unreachable magic. The only way to use these forms of magic is either it runs from the bloodlines or its a magical item built with said magic.**

 **Trump Card: Unlimited Bladework**

■ **Natural Honed** **Skills■**

 **[** **Ranking** **]: Skills**

 **A : Specialist**

 **B : Professional**

 **C : Expert**

 **D : Adept**

 **E :Proficient**

 **F : Average**

 **Eye of the Mind (True)**

 **Rank:** **A**

 **Eye of the Mind (True) is a heightened capacity for observation, refined through training, discipline and experience. A danger-avoidance ability that utilizes the intelligence collected up to the current time as the basis in order to predict the opponent's activity and change the current situation. This is not a result of talent, but an overwhelming amount of combat experience. A weapon wielded by none other than a mortal, gained through tenacious training. So long there is even a 1% chance of a comeback, this ability greatly improves the chances of winning.**

 **Clairvoyance**

 **Rank:** **B**

 **A visual ability that is also called 'Eagle Eye'. This is generally a must-have ability of the Archer class. It is also frequently used during scouting. Simply looking from a high location is sufficient to fully survey a town and search for enemies. In addition, Clairvoyance will affect the accuracy of bows. It connotes superior visual perception and dynamic occipital capture, such as to supplement the long-range aiming of projectile weapons.**

 **Mystic Eyes**

 **Rank:** **EX**

 **Mystic Eyes is a Skill where one has possession of Mystic Eyes, capable of imparting magical effects upon a subject and interfering with the outside world.**

 **Vitrification**

 **Rank:** **A++**

 **Vitrification is a serene state of mind. A mental protection that nullifies mental interference.**

 **High-Speed Incantation**

 **Rank:** **D**

 **High-Speed Incantation is the ability to speak magical incantations at an accelerated speed.**

 **Marksmanship**

 **Rank:** **A**

 **Marksmanship is a Skill representing all-round shooting techniques, which includes quick drawing and trick shooting by means of small arms.**

 **Mixed Martial Arts**

 **Rank:** **C**

 **A fighting style that allows a wide range of fighting techniques including striking, kicking, and grappling.**

 **Swordsmanship**

 **Rank:** **A**

 **The art or skill of fighting with a sword.**

 **Archery**

 **Rank:** **A**

 **The Skill in the usage of a bow and arrow.**

 **Investigator**

 **Rank:** **C**

 **The skill of finding out the facts about (something, such as a crime or an accident) in order to learn how it happened, who did it, etc**

 **Chef**

 **Rank: EX**

 **Archer is a freaking God of Cooking.**

■ **Changes■**

● **Magic Circuits is replaced with Mana Reservoir.**

● **Origin will be replaced but Archer will keep his original magic.**

● **Personality.**

● **Tracing will be intensified.**

● **Quality of traced items will be intensified.**

● **Firearms can be traced but advanced one's like energy based will be a lot harder to copy.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Name: Saito Hiraga**

 **Nick Name: None**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Height:5.10ft**

 **Weight: 165lb**

 **Origin: Originally from Japan, Tokyo City but was later adopted and raised in Homland.**

 **Age: 16yrs old**

 **Skin Tone : Tan.**

 **Facial Shape : Lithe, angular jawline.**

 **Eye Color : Black**

 **Hair Style : Spiky, messy black hair.**

 **Body Type : Athletic and lithe**

 **Parents: Adopted son of Pedro Archimedes and Felicity Amor.**

 **Appearance:**

 **Saito is a handsome young adolescent with black eyes that are emphasized by his spiky black hair messily layered on his head. He is quite toned, having strong muscles in his arms, legs, shoulders and upper chest.** **He wears a white t-shirt and a white, blue themed sweater and as for pants he wears blue jeans that reaches his ankles. He wears white socks and blue sneakers that matches with his style of clothing.**

 **Ranking** **]: Parameters**

 **EX: Immeasurable**

 **:This represents something that falls outside of the numerical ranking scale, a value that cannot be quantified under the normal system because it is in a league of its own, powerful to the extent of rendering comparisons meaningless.**

 **A : Legendary** **B : Epic** **C : Beyond Superhuman**

 **D : Superhuman** **E : Extraordinary** **F : Normal**

 **[** **Parameters** **]**

 **Strength:|■■■|** **D**

 **Endurance:|■■■|** **D**

 **Agility:|■■■|** **D**

 **Mana:|■■■|** **D**

 **Luck:|■|** **F**

 **Charisma:|■■|** **E**

 **Origin: Root**

 **Root is a rare Origin for everyone in the Weird Society universe unlike the Nasuverse where magic users have to follow their specific path of the origin they have. Usage of other magic that aren't related to their will either be too strainuous or impossible to use. But in the Weird Society Universe people born with Root will have a strong connection to a certain element and the usage of other elements is possible but is significantly weaker. But through constant practice and training the connection to other elements will become stronger. But Root isn't all powerful there are magics that can't connect to it because of how different they are in body, soul, and spirit. Prime examples are angelic and demonic magic because their just so different in their work in life. This type of magics are known as Unreachable magic. The only way to use these forms of magic is either it runs from the bloodlines or its a magical item built with said magic.**

 **Trump Card: None**

■ **Natural Honed** **Skills■**

 **[** **Ranking** **]: Skills**

 **A : Specialist**

 **B : Professional**

 **C : Expert**

 **D : Adept**

 **E : Proficient**

 **F : Average**

 **Clairvoyance**

 **Rank:** **E**

 **A visual ability that is also called 'Eagle Eye'. This is generally a must-have ability of the Archer class. It is also frequently used during scouting. Simply looking from a high location is sufficient to fully survey a town and search for enemies. In addition, Clairvoyance will affect the accuracy of bows. It connotes superior visual perception and dynamic occipital capture, such as to supplement the long-range aiming of projectile weapons.**

 **High-Speed Incantation**

 **Rank:** **E**

 **High-Speed Incantation is the ability to speak magical incantations at an accelerated speed.**

 **Marksmanship**

 **Rank:** **D**

 **Marksmanship is a Skill representing all-round shooting techniques, which includes quick drawing and trick shooting by means of small arms.**

 **Mixed Martial Arts**

 **Rank:** **D**

 **A fighting style that allows a wide range of fighting techniques including striking, kicking, and grappling.**

 **Swordsmanship**

 **Rank:** **D**

 **The art or skill of fighting with a sword.**

 **Archery**

 **Rank:** **D**

 **The Skill in the usage of a bow and arrow.**

■ **Changes■**

● **Personality.**

● **History**

● **Plot**


End file.
